What I'll Never Do
by Strawberrii Hatter
Summary: There were just some things in life I would never do, and I would never love a boxer.' Clair begins to develop a hate for boxing after he father is left disabled from a fight. So what happens when she runs in to the Captain of the Boxing team? Ryohei/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story with the exception of my OCs.

**Chapter One: The New High School**

**I hate boxing. It has to be the stupidest sport on the face of the earth. It ruined my life.**

My father was once a famous boxer, way back when. Now, no one even knows his name. I guess you're wondering how boxing ruined my life as I so dramatically stated. No, my father is not dead. If he was dead I wouldn't have to take care of him with all my spare time. If he was dead he wouldn't have brain damage resulting in resulting in paralysis. Remember kids if you get hit too many times in the head your brain will **bleed**. I couldn't understand what my mother was thinking; I would never marry a boxer...

--

"I can't believe I'm lost...and on my first day too," I sighed exasperated. This Namimori high school was proving to be more difficult to find then I originally cam to believe. However, my thinking time was cut short as I was literally run over.

"I WILL CONFESS MY LOVE TO KYOKO AS IF I WAS TO DIE!" Says the blinding blur of orange. I nearly thought I was going to die...

--

Thank god, I actually made it to school. And on time too. After the screaming orange blur raced off, this baby came up to me to apologise. He gave me directions too! Basically, he was one cool baby. He said his name was Reborn. Oh! And I also saw this kid in his under ware like attack this girl. It was pretty funneh.

"Ok, room 342...342...Ah! here we go."Opening to door to room 342 I was greeted with noise. I don't think anyone even noticed me as I walked up to the teacher and informed her who I was. In fact, no one noticed me till I slid into the seat I was assigned.

"Hello, my names Kyoko. Are you new?" Turning to the direction of the voice I noticed it was the girl standing next to Mr. Underwear at the beginning of school. Wait a second, Kyoko?! That means Mr.Underware Orange blur that knocked me over this morning!

"Uh, yeah," I spoke a bit nervously. I didn't exactly know anyone in this school. "My names Clair Cauette. I'm from Canada," I finished.

I carried on with my conversation till the bell rang signalling lunch. Although, I couldn't help feel something was bothering her. I also managed to catch wind of a fight afterschool.

"Did you want to eat lunch with me and Hana?" Kyoko offered.

"No thanks, I forgot to get signed in this morning at the office. I think I better do that sooner or later anyways." I explained. She smiled and nodded, leaving to go talk to her friend, Hana, I think it was.

Too bad I couldn't find the office. I think my sense of direction equals to the amount of a headless chicken.

"Ciao" I could remember that voice. I may be bad at names but I could remember most voices!

"Reborn, what are you doing here, yeah?" I inquired. Well, what was a baby doing here?!

"The Office, it's over there, two doors down past the hall to the right," Reborn smirked

"Oh! Thanks dude!" I really needed that help. Faster than Superman I made my way to the 'Office'. Oh sure it stroked as me as odd at the time why it was in an isolated part of the school. But I thought 'Hey! Why would a baby lie to me?' As I opened the door instead of an Office with computers and teachers, it was an ordinary room. An ordinary room with a boxing square thingy! **Boxing! AH! **Not only that but the boxing thingy had people in it. People who were looking right at me! Gulp

OH SNAP!

--

_'Why?! Out of all the rooms, all the clubs, the Boxing club?! That baby, it wasn't out to get me was it?!'_

The normal sized white haired student continued to stare and blink. However, the other took this as a chance to hit a cheap shot. Although it was not expected, the student only stumbled back slightly. This was amazing. The other student looked at least two times bigger, and two times meaner. Never taking the time to be truly impressed I quickly fled from the scene.

I had seen this in movies before. Girl barges in and disrupts a fight. Bad guy, well, does what bad guys do best. My mood turned to panic as I heard the steal-like doors slam open. Mr. Boxer was running after me yelling for me stop. _'Yeah, that's going to happen'_

My heart slammed into my ribcage from plain panic. My head began to swarm with over imaginative conclusions of what would happen if he reached me. Alright I admit, maybe I had watched too many old films. _ 'I can't it anymore!' _I thought finally recognizing that I could run for only so long.

Taking the last of my strength I turned around and forced my fist into his face. He was knocked right on to his butt. I froze analyzing my situation. _'What's he going to do now?!'_

"That... Was EXTREME!" White hair shouted gleefully.

"Um...what...?" I could have fainted. Did this guy actually **like** getting hit in the face?!

"Join the Boxing club!" He demanded reaching a whole new level of noise. "That punch was EXTREME! Way more than just a girl."

"**What?!**" I screeched enraged. Was he calling me a man?! "You practically threw your **own** face into my fist!"

At this point whispers filled the air chanting, transfixed on my predicament.

_"Oh my, just what's going on? That's the new girl, right?_"

_"He's at that again. Man, he's lucky he hasn't been arrested yet."_

_"Um, Ryohei does know that girls can't join the Boxing club in the first place, right...?"_

I can't believe it. My first day and this... **Boxer** had shot down any chance of a normal reputation already!

Caught by surprise I almost fell over when Ryohei grabbed me forcefully by the shoulders. Leaning his face close to yours.

"GAHH!" **Smack**

--

It was Wednesday, so as much as I hate it I have to go to school. Trying my best to drown out the teacher's clearly monotone voice I clamped my hands down on my ears. People in the class and hallways had started to murmur about yesterday. I felt as if I could sink into the floor.

Before the bell rang signalling class Kyoko turned her attention to me.

"I heard you met my brother yesterday. I'm very sorry. He's a good person, he can just get a little over the top," Kyoko smiled.

I couldn't believe my ears. I nice caring person like Kyoko related to that Boxer!? This was seriously** whack**!

Not trusting my mouth to blurt out; I could only smile slightly, and laugh nervously. _Oh man... _

--

"Alright class, we have a new student from Italy," the teacher announced, whom I had yet to remember her name. "His name is Gokudera Hayato."

--

That's all for now. Please review. Message me if you have ideas, critism, or just plain thoughts about the story. I've tried my best so far to make the character not a Mary-Sue. Hope it's worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do have my OC however.

Chapter 2

Gokudera seemed to be an interesting, if not angry person. In the short time he has attended the school I have heard about maybe 3 explosions. Am I the only person who finds this in the slightest bit weird? No one else even seems to notice. Well, that's not fair. That Tsuna person, as later learned his name to be appearing to be rather stressed.

Why is Math so boring? Why is this teacher always so late?! Taking the opportunity I began to dig through me messenger bag in search of my MP3 player. The majority of my bag was filled with both empty and full spray paint bottles, food, and notebooks from various classes, while garbage lay hidden at the bottom.

(Note: In Japan the teachers change rooms while the students stay in one place)

I had a thing for Graffiti art and designs and I was pretty good at it too. You never know when you'll have an inspiration anyway so I carry them with me most of the time. As long as I stayed away from Gokudera my chances of blowing up were slim.

Reaching forward I poked Tsuna. He looked at me at first with a blend of nervousness and surprise. I couldn't help it I just had to know.

"Hey, what exactly did you do? Yesterday Gokudera was looking at you like he wanted to stab you in the eye with a harpoon. But today..." I paused trying to grip the right words."Well, what happened?" I admit I'm not very good at 'intellectual' conversation all the time. I knew this was his business and I shouldn't pry. At the same time there were times yesterday when I thought 'if this kid stumbles into the wrong alley walking home, he's going to die...'

"Um...I guess it just kind of happened..." he laughed nervously. To be honest he didn't look very happy about it. Sparing a glance at the boy whose silver hair looked annoyingly recognizable it was hard not to notice the leering glare he sent in my direction. I guess he didn't like me talking to his 'Best Buddy.' If that's how he felt about it, no soup for you!

(Note: Seinfeld reference)

The rest of the period I continued to chat with Tsuna. I was new to the school and I didn't want to be a loner forever. This guy seemed to be really nice to. Despite his nervous behaviour. The only other people that I talk to would be Kyoko, Hana, and Ryohei.

Speaking about Ryohei that stupid boxer found out where I live! I think he followed me home. Or asked one of my friends. Either way, he still was being redonculas!

(Note: redonculas ridicules + donkey)

I have always had a habit of making up words. However, steering back on topic. He sat outside my house and started screaming at me through my window.

_I sighed deeply sitting on my bright neon bed. 'That dumb boxer made me look like an R-tard. Couldn't he just leave me be?' I'm so glad. _

_Just at that moment a sharp bam shock my window. 'What a jerk' I thought checking to see if the window had cracked. Luckily, it wasn't broken. Unfortunately, that person was still here. My window opened with a dull click. Suddenly, I wished I hadn't. Staring back at me was the very reason I Think I need a hearing aid._

I'm sorry I didn't have much of Ryohei in this chapter and I kind of stopped in the middle of a flashback. I'll have more of him in the next chapter promise. Please message.


End file.
